Sounds of the Ocean
by kittyheartdance
Summary: Possible Yaoi/Yuri Warning: In the farest reaches of Japans past, War between humans and demons threaten to consume a family under turmoil... .:might change rating later:.


Auther's note:

**Warning!**** This story could contain gay relations(male/male and female/female) If you don't like that. Don't read.**

Kitty: Hay Ya... Ok first Turtle FanFic. I hope its not bad. It was actually a random Fanwriting.

Basicly, I don't think its fair for the turtles to have no one to love.(mate wise)

I think they should have **someone**.

Whether it's in the form of a human, a randomly placed female turtle(or other such creacher)

Or in the form of each other... (turtlecest in whatever form)

This story is sort-of "all of the above"... So yah.. you'll have to read and find out...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of it's characters.**_

--

--

Name Changes:

Yoshi Hahen-Sensei (splinter) -who the h-ll knows...

Raion (Leo/leonardo) -16 ish

Arashi (Raph/Raphiel) -16 ish

Sato Hoshi (Casey) -late 20s

Other characters:

Seth (oc) - 16 ish

Tanaka-san (oc) - early 30s

Tori-san (oc) unknown

--

Prologue-

Japan's typhoon season had descended violently opon the usually dry south-west coast.

sheets of rain drenched the city and small vilages who were not used to such behavior from nature.

it was normal compared to some other places, but most of the local villagers worried and feared.

Most simply prayed in the temples to whomever they thought could help them.

However, Some thought it prudent to blame the local demons who lived peacfully.

It wasn't their faut no matter what those few villagers said.

For hundreds of years the humans and demons fought for the right to live free.

no one knows how it had started.

Weather it began becouse humans attacked them out of fear and the demons protected themselves.

Or it started becouse demons thought humans should be under their rule.

Whatever the reason, it lasted for many, many generations. Endless blood-shed and Endless fear.

Untill one young human ruler made a treaty with the demons...

The promise that humans would no longer attack them unless they attacked first.

Demons, though stronger and more powerfull in some ways than humans, had enouph with the war. So they agreed.

Very soon after that, other rulers fallowed sute. Creating peace to many parts of the Japan.

Together they began to rebuild themselves.

Good, yes?

It would be if the war wasn't still sufferd in the northern parts of Japan.

many of the human leaders refused to treaty with those who they considered monsters.

"Out!" They told the demons who tryed to make peace first.

But the demons wouldn't leave so the humans wouldn't stop fighting.

War continued uselessly...

--

Someplace far from the war and the fighting was a castle that stood on the edge of a cold stone mountain.

It was away from most of the villages and overlooked the ocean's glory. The vew was an unmatched beauty.

Though well known for this, it was rairly visited.

Not only was it a long treck up a dangerously steep winding staircase, but it was occupied by a strange group of demons.

Ones that even the demons who lived in the villages spoke of in whispers.

The humans were happy to leave them alone.

But it was a facade. A ruse. There was no strangeness to be had at the castle up the rocky mountain.

Nothing to be feared.

But the local demons wouldn't tell the naive humans otherwise.

for in that lone castle, far from human civilization, lived a demon named Yoshi Hahen-Sensei.

His castle was the home of a large group of demon children.

Children who became orphaned through the war.

--

Chapter one-

Splinter sat calmly in his office drinking his favorite brew of tea. The stem billowed over the old cups edge, spilling over his hand as he lifted it gently to his lips. His whiskers twitched ever so slightly when he realised that the the cup's contents were still to hot to drink. He was reading a book that he had bought last winter but had failed to acquire any time to read it. With his children's studies and the marriages of his two eldest daughters. He had forgoten the book's existance untill he stumbled over it in a drawer looking for some of the old adoption papers.

The cover was brightly colored, which is what cought his atention in the busy town market. Fish elegantly swimming across the paper binding. Painted with the bright colors of the slowly setting sun. Just like the sun was setting outside. Once he noticed the suns position he bacame concerned...

"Raion?" He called for his son, who in a moment, appeared as if he had been waiting to be called all along.

"Yes father?" the youth inquired. He stood in the door way, tall and maybe a bit too proud. Over the years he had watched his son grow into the intelligent man before him. His eyes where sharp and his body strong. But he judged the world too harshly and It crippled him with tainted wisdom.

He seemed to know what his father was going to ask him.

"My son, Has your brother Arashi returnd?" There was a a look that flashed acrossed his face for the brefist of moments. Arashi was a sore subject between them. his shameless wanderings and impulsive trouble making in the near by villages has coused some agrivation amoung the humans. though It has never resulted in something as serious as a fight or anything of the likes. His son Raion thought his father should be punishing his brother. He had refused his sons demand, hoping that he would trust his fathers judgment.

He didn't.

After a commotion in the middle of one of the touns involving Arashi and a young woman, his proud son had thought it was prudent to step up and discipline his brother when he thought his father's punishments weren't good enouph. It was the first time this humble father had ever beaten any of his children with a bamboo stick. He rememberd every painful strike like he had been hitting himself. As much as he hated to have to do such a horrid act, he reminded himself over and over that it had to be done.

After that, his lion son watched his father with eyes that judged as harshly as they did the world. It broke his old heart to see such resentment from one of his beloved children.

"No, he has not... but I sent Seth to find him almost an hour ago." He said simply, chin raised, his eyes quiet.

Then a loud crash sounded someware in the house, fallowed by angry shouts and hysterical lauphter of the young children.

Sighing tiredly he motioned for his son to check.

"Go and make sure no one is hurt. Then ask Tanaka-san if she could serve dinner when everyone is home safe."

"Yes father." He said dutifully. Slipping soundlessly from the room, not quite closing the sliding door behind him.

He sighed again when he heard another crash echo through the house, again fallowed by his fighting children.

"these kids..." He rubbed his temples in slow circles.

When his sencitive ears didn't pick up any sound of tears or any other such sound he settled back down into his seat.

He retrieved his beautifuly colored book where it layed open on the desk and began to read from whare he left off.

a short time later he was startled when the blaring sound of sharp chimes rang in his ears.

looking about he it took a moment for him to realize that it was the device called a telephone.

It gave another shrill cry before he managed to pick it up..

"Ano... Moshi Moshi?" He asked. He had to turn it over and repeat himself when he heard a voice coming out of the part he spoke into.

"AH! Hahen-Sensei?! Is that you?" A voice called loudly. It sounded familiar but he couln't quite tell who it was.

"Yes. who is-" "Oh sensei!" voice cryed, interrupting him.

"It is so good to hear your voice!!" the voice said, clueing Splinter as to who it was.

"..Hoshi?.." "Yes sensei! Now listen. I have a problem..." Ears peeked, he inquired.

"What is it my son?" "Sensei... must you call me 'your son'?" Hoshi whined on the other end of the line.

Splinter merely chuckled as he called anyone who stayed with him 'his children' eventually...

Though Hoshi was the only human he ever took in, he couldn't escape the title...

"Hoshi.. what is it you called me on the **telephone** about?"

But Hoshi at that moment was muttering about having a gigantic rat as his father...

"Hoshi.." Splinter said softly but firmly. "Oh yes, right... Um.. I called to ask if by any chance you had... room..."

"Room for what, my son?" Hoshi hesitated as if he would be in troble for asking. But finaly he said. "For a couple of kids.."

"a couple of... what happend?" He probe more firmly. Hoshi just sighed.

--

The sound of the ocean could be deep and powerful or soft and gentle. Roaring deafly, like thunder above your head. Or soft, like the soothing whisper of charms in your ears. It was hypnotic to the lone figure that watched the water crashing into the sand.

The thick salty air stuck to his leathery skin. crystallizing and letting the glow of the setting sun create a glittering sheen to his face.

The cold ocean wind cought his pants, making the cloth dance wildly. but he didn't take notice. he didn't notice much of anything.

He had sat there, stairing unseeing into the surf. So lost in his mind that he failed to realize that anyone was behind him.

At least not untill a strong fur covered hand clamped on his sholder calling his name loudly.

"Arashi!" It snaped annoyed.

Startled, he turned swiftly on whomever wrongfully disterbed him. Then his eyes focused and he found himself stairing into the face of his brother. Though something wasn't right. his brother's fury face was tinted a strange brown color and his eyes was a more tarnished gold than just gold. It took him a long moment to realize that his color hadn't changed, but more simply he had lossed track of the day. The sun was setting. Coating everything it touched in an orange glow.

His oun dark green skin had been painted brown. "Seth, what where you thinking? ..Sneeking up on me..." He grouled, rubing his eyes.

They stung with the salty grit that was in them.

Seth's furry nose twitched with a calm irritation.

"..I was told to get you for dinner..." He grumbled. Seth's tone told him clrearly who had given the order.

he wasn't going to bother thinking about his brother at the moment. it would only serve to piss him off.. he didn't have the energy for that...

Standing tiredly, he found his joints were sore and his neck ached.

He also unpleasantly dicoverd his pants where completely soaked from the ocean spray.

Diner... he had forgoten all thoughts off food long ago. He still wasn't hungry, though by now he should have been.

"Not that I wasn't coming to get you anyway.. It's going to storm tonight..." Seth went on saying.

"No sleeping under the stars tonight." He teased him. Grining.

It was quite a trick to grin and not show off any of those fangs he knew the cat-demon had.

"Hay... " Seth said suddenly very serious. "Your not still down about... ano.. what's-her-name..." He tisked, patting his turtle shell.

he had meant it to be comforting but it caused him to fall deep in thought once more.

No.. he wasn't realy upset about Aiko. The lateist in a long line of failed relationships...

He wasn't sure why she agreed to be with him. She basicly refused to be within arms reach of him, she wouldn't even hold his hand.

It must have been petty...or a desire to play with danger... like all the rest.

How many times have they told him that he looked like a lost puppy, or started crying when he tryed to touch them?

He wasn't sure.

Why did they tournament him by saying yes? or better yet why did he torture himself by asking them?

Was he bound to an existence alone? His family didn't count. He wanted... He wanted to have someone...

But it was impossible.

Though other demons were fine, he had never had any of the fealings he had with the human women.

He couldn't even have a turtle, there were none left...

His master had checked. (Standerd procedure before his master adopted anyone. Make sure thare isn't someplace more suitable)

Of course, his father didn't tell him that they were the last...

He found that grim detail when he wrongly went snooping through his father's things...

In his opinion, that left him lacking...

Sighing, he walked passed his brother. As much of a friend and companion he was, he couldn't tell him his fealings. Or his thoughts.

He just wouldn't understand. He had no problem with the women.

Though he was a demon just like him, he was a cat. A mammel. For a human, it made some diffrence.

Actualy... Being a cat probably helped him in his pursuits.

All he would have to do is act sweet and smooth, and all the human women trip over themselves to touch him.

Sometimes even the men..

He looked at his hands as he walked up the mountain steps.

He had only 3 fingers. 3 fat, scaly, callused fingers.. maybe that's why she wouldn't touch him...

Scoffing, he looked up the ascending staircase.

It'll be a good hour before they made it home and it would be dark by then.

Diner would be cold. He wonderd if they would wait for them to return. Probably not.

He douted Tanaka-san would wait to serve diner... At least not this long.

Seth pounced on the step he was on, then fell into his pace.

"Aww... " He said masgeviously. "Did you frighten her with your monsterous Di-" He didn't let him finish that thought.

He had known that something durty would come out of his mouth. Something always did...

Arashi placed a hard shove to the center of Seth's chest nocking him backwards. He had known it had been coming.

So with a smile, he easily curved back, landing on his hands and bounced perficly on his feet some steps down.

Arashi grouled darkly, "...Damn cat!..."

He continued his treck up the endless staire case.

His master joked sometimes that Seth could be a ninja... Damn his cat-like-reflexis..

Almost completely unperturbed, Seth bounded up next to him once more, though wisely out of easy reach.

"Come now, Arashi!" He whined. "Tell me!" Aggravated, he turned on his brother.

"**There is nothing to tell**!" He shouted. Turning back, he proceeded to stomp up the stairs.

Hiting each step so hard, he would surely have bruises on his ankles later.

Behind him, Seth was snickering. "_Obviously_.." He stressed sarcastically.

_**Thats it...**_

Arashi turned swiftly, diving for his brothers throat with fingers curled like talons.

Seth lauphed wildly as he droped to the ground and dove through the turtles legs.

Running up the steps on his hands and feet faster than anyone could manage on 2 feet. Even him.

He could hear the cat's high pitched gigling... as he waited for him a good 30 steps up.

It Infuriated him.

Even if he knew he could never realy catch the flee bag, he fell in pursuit, shouting obscenities the whole way up...

--

Raion waited in front of the castle gate for his 2 brothers. The chilly twilight brease blew doun the path to brush his hairless skin.

He didn't tremble or shiver like a human would. Insted It made his body yearn for warmth and comfort.

The stone path was as cold as ice this late at night and his toes where begining to numb.

Twice, he almost didn't suppress the strong desire to go inside.

On top of the feeling of sleepyness, his stomic wouldn't quit its relentless protests.

Grouling furiously. He started to tap his 2 toed foot.

What absurdity could be keeping them so long?

Tanaka-san refused to serve tonights meal without everyone present. Which was unusual for her.

She was a strong capitan and ran a tight ship, but todays preparations had kept her busy. Not to mention worried.

He watched the sky as clowds descended into the twilight.

If what the radio said was true, it would storm badly tonight.

Some how, Tanaka-san had started preparing for it long before the radio had warned them.

It took all day, But they all had finally managed to secure everything tightly...

Tanaka-san had been so busy that she was forced to start cooking late...

Lucky for his brothers...

So here he waited, as his aggravation grew..

He would have gotten Arashi himself, but Seth refused to tell him whare his green brother disappeared to.

He snorted. his brother probably went to a brothel.

Being the closest town was a good deal away. It would best explane his brother's long absences...

The only problems with that theory would be:

1) He wouldn't... or shouldn't be able to pay for such entertament.

2) the closist brothel didn't accept demon clientele.

The sky was almost completely dark now, only the barest hints of light could be seen in the clouds closest to the horizon.

The stars that were apering in the sky were quickly being swallowed by the clouds.

It was posible that he had merely found a job in one of the villages. If that where true then he was also hiding his payments.

Like Seth had done...

He cought a familer sound that didn't seem to come from the house.. Then he recognised it as the sound of Seth's lauphter.

Soon after was the also very familer sound of Arashi's angry shouts.

His brothers were home... what joy...

Raion snorted. If he wasn't hungry, he would have liked it better if they got lost for a while...

"Me-thinks, that you need to build more stamina!" Seth shouted loudly as he made a perfictly gracefull backflip onto the top step.

he stood proudly, fists resting on his hips like a champion.

He was looking doun the hill, waiting patiently. Raion could only assume he was waiting for Arashi to crawl up the steps.

He didn't keep up with his training.

"You.. Little.. Beast!!" Arashi shouted out of his sight. Seth jumped back a couple of feet,

leaving Arashi to land quite heavily whare the alusive cat had been standing moments before.

He was breathing heavily, sputtering curses inbetween each breath.

His arms were outstreached across the ground, reaching for the now lauphing feline.

"Disgracfull" He spat. Turning to go inside, ready to tell Tanaka-san that they were home.

Passing his fathers office he heard a clear "Yes yes, Of course..." He stoped. "No...but when will-?" Was his father talking to himself?

He crouched low where the sliding door had been left slightly ajar. Peering though, he was startled to see sensei was using the telephone.

That was very unusual. he had actually forgotten that they even had one.

What could be so important that they couldn't just write a letter?

"That's good... No... Oh, we can spaire some..." His father sighed rubbing his face in agitation

"I'll need that... Quick as you can.. " As he listened, he heard his siblings come though the front door. Making the bigest racket.

Sensei had looked briefly towards the door then returned his attention to the pen he was tapping on the desk.

He didn't seem to see him but Raion ducked back, simply using his ears insted.

"No... Yes, I know..." His curiosity was nearly choking him. What could he be talking about..?

"If you must... Good day my son."

Son? He was talking to one of his brothers?

He heard the sound of the receiver clicking into place and just as he was going to sneek away...

"Raion..." He winced. He did see him...

Whithout thought, he steped into his fathers office. "Yes father?"

"Its not polite to eves-drop..." His father said, rummaging through one of his overly stuffed drawers.

His whiskers twitched angrily when he couldn't find what he serched for. Moving to one of the drawers in the back of the room.

"Yes father." he said automatically. His father, hearing his tone, stoped what he had been shuffling through to sigh.

"I'm not chastising you... I am simply stating fact..." He sounded very tired.

Raion paused.. "Then what do you want father?"

Splinter gave him a glance out of the corner of his eye. "Since Tori-san is no longer with us, I must go down and receive new arrivals..."

"More?" He asked with a mixture of exasperation and surprise. but his master hadn't stoped talking.

"We must ready ourselves for their arrival... Five of them.."

"Five?!" Raion cryed. "Yes!" splinter grouled...

"And your going to help me prepare..."

To be continued...

--

Auther's note:

Kitty: Well I wrote this very quickly, so I might fix it later...

At the moment.. I'm quite stuck becouse I can't dicide on something...

**Progress Report for this story is on the bottom of my Bio...**

Kitty out-

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of it's characters.**_


End file.
